Buddyz Law
by ajay
Summary: ally spin off , please review


Buddyz Law 1:1 The Practice  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Scene A : Ally Mcbeals Boston USA office  
  
Ally is alone doing paperwork  
  
Richard Fish enters  
  
Fish:  
  
Remember that case last year with the food poisoned guy and those from England  
  
Ally:  
  
Of couse richard  
  
Fish:  
  
Well if the dogs tasty give them a bone .. fishism  
  
Ally:  
  
meaning  
  
Cage enters  
  
Cage:  
  
we wanna approach the lawyers who took us on and offer them a job at our new London office  
  
Fish:  
  
think of the money  
  
Ally:  
  
What does this have to do with me  
  
Fish:  
  
We want u to run it as senior partner  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Theme tune   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Scene B: Andyz Bar stripped  
  
Andy:  
  
Good riddens  
  
we see him, gaz , Dave , Claire , Leah and Gemma  
  
( cough )  
  
they all turn to see Ally & cage in the doorway  
  
Ally:  
  
Andrew Jones  
  
Andy:  
  
Yes  
  
Ally:  
  
Im Ally Mcbeal  
  
Andy:  
  
i know thanks to you this is whats left of my life  
  
Ally:  
  
we have a proposition for u  
  
Andy:  
  
(beat) im listening  
  
Ally:  
  
We were most impressed with your performance in court and we want you to head up our London office with yours truly  
  
Cage:  
  
We also want the two who assisted you  
  
a keeley Bonsor  
  
and  
  
Joe Bourne  
  
Andy:  
  
I can get them for you  
  
Cage:  
  
thank you , I must return to Boston , Ally is in your hands  
  
Gaz:  
  
i like the sound of that  
  
Scene 3 : Lallys Bar  
  
Vonda Shepard:singing will u marry me  
  
Andy, Gaz, Keeley, Dave and Joe sit inside a dully lite coffee bar by day nightclub by night opening onto a street near trafalgar square  
  
Joe and keeley dance as Ally and Leah walk in  
  
Andy:  
  
Hi princess , Ally  
  
Leah:  
  
hia  
  
( andy and leah kiss she looks sees there are no seats and sits on andys lap she jumps then smiles)  
  
wait til we get home andy  
  
Ally:  
  
I guess u to are together then ( slightly disapointed )  
  
Andy:  
  
erm  
  
Leah:  
  
Yes we are  
  
Gaz:  
  
Really i didnt know that  
  
Dave:  
  
u hadnt noticed  
  
Gaz:  
  
no  
  
Ally:  
  
hes not gonna be working for us is he  
  
Andy:  
  
of course hes my P.A  
  
Ally:  
  
oh ok i was gonna suggest hiring one mine Elaine is arriving tomorrow  
  
Joe and keeley come back  
  
Joe:  
  
Shes the face bra chick right  
  
Ally:  
  
Yeh how u know  
  
Joe:  
  
I slept wid her  
  
Ally:  
  
Thats our Elaine  
  
Keeley:  
  
( eager to change the subject )  
  
Joe and i dont have P.A s  
  
Scene 4: A brand spanking new office  
  
Ally exits a lift followed by Andy , Gaz ,Keeley and Joe  
  
Ally walks over to a blind and reveals a window and a white carpet glistens   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Commercial Break   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 5: An appartment  
  
boxes everywhere we recognise the andyz logo hanging over a fireplace, a couch Andy and Leah are lying together on a white wooly rug in front of a roaring fire in there underwear.  
  
Andy:  
  
I love you  
  
Leah:  
  
How was work honey  
  
Andy:  
  
Ok we gotta client aswell, marriage breakdown, yawn still, gotta work our way up  
  
Scene 6: Another appartment  
  
Gaz and Dave are unpacking  
  
Gaz: I wish theyd keep it down up there ( it is obvious we are hearing andy and leah having sex above us.)  
  
Dave:  
  
I know we dun wanna have a roo f cave in do we  
  
Gaz:  
  
Its so sick hes totally different when hes with her  
  
Dave:  
  
Thats love for ya  
  
( gaz motions being sick )  
  
Scene 7: Claires app:  
  
Claire:  
  
no job, no life, guess i should just say goodbye  
  
FADE OUT   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
THE END   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Buddyz Starred  
  
Andrew Jones as Andy  
  
Calista Flockhart as Ally  
  
Gary Page as Gaz  
  
Keeley Bonser as Keeley  
  
Leah Fyfield as Leah  
  
David Claridge as Dave  
  
David Boureanaz as Joe   
  
Guest Starring  
  
Greg Germann as Fish  
  
Peter Macnicol as Cage  
  
Vonda Shepard as herself  
  
Gemma Wright as Gemma  
  
Claire Hanamm as Claire 


End file.
